The untold story of Redcry
}}The untold story of Redcry is a true story told by Theremind. Script WARNING! THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Theremind was telling ghost stories to Tweedle , Furcorn , Mammott , Pompom , Clamble , Bowgart , Thwok , Kayna , Dandidoo and Potbelly! All were comfortable and decided to listen to his story. Bowgart : So remind me , why are we here again?! Theremind : I told you! I invited you lot tonight in Halloween so we could pay tribute to the ghost monster of the Monster World! Tweedle : But there are already ghost monsters! Like.. Ghazt.. and Whisp! Theremind : True , but unlike those 2 (Well four since they have rare forms each) this monster is an actual ghost! Mammott : Uh hu *sarcastically* Kayna : The ghost monster... *scared* Theremind : Have you lot never heard the tragic tale of Redcry? Bowgart : Who? Theremind : Redcry! Never heard of him? Everyone : No Theremind : Well , you’re all in for a treat , a long long time ago, Bowgart : Spare me the history lessons! *everyone looks at Bowgart* Bowgart : Sorry continue! Theremind : A long long time ago , on Halloween night , when the monster world was just starting to develop , there was a monster called Redcry . Redcry , was a kind little monster of the Bowgart species , like... well... Bowgart in fact! Bowgart : Guess he was a good looking monster. *everyone looks at him again* Bowgart : Ugh , sorry Theremind : He was a species of Bowgart who had silver fur , red spots , only 2 hands , black curly horns and... *Kayna screams* Kayna : Uhh.. sorry ... Theremind : He was a species of Bowgart who had silver fur that shone in the moon light , red spots that glow from time to time , only 2 hands , two curly horns and a broken eye! Redcry was hosting a camping trip with his mates . He brought 12 of his friends to a camping sight. They had some basic food like apples , bread , cookies and especially marshmallows. There was a campfire and a hut with 2 bunk beds just several meters away from the campfire and tents with a small river separating the two places But as you and I know , strange sheets of paper happen on Halloween night... *Story* Deerler : On my goodness , the fire is starting to rage a bit. Redcry : Hey not to worry , it’s only a slight bit of wind and the tents are a safe distance from the campsite! Deerler : I sure hope so... Redcry : Oh my goodness I forgot something be right back! Kush : Hey where are you going? Redcry : You’ll see!! Worim : I hope he’s okay.. Kush : Worim you worry too much *1 hour later.* Deerler : Oh my goodness! Where is he? (Annoyed and nervous) Buzzpot : We should go look for him! He might be in danger! Kush : *laughs* he he , you guys worry to much . There’s nothing in this forest that’s dangerous! Deerler : You never know... I... I’m gonna look for him! Who’s with me?! Buzzpot : Oh me for sure! C’mon Worim! Worim : Wait what..? Kush : Worim! You’re fine! Your with your friends! Nothing’s scary! Deerler : Oh if you’re not scared then why don’t you lead the way!? Kush : Sure , why not? Deerler : All of you , stay here! Incase you find him! Set off a fire work to let us know if he comes back! Xy : I wasn’t planning on going anywhere but sure... *Buzzpot , Kush , Deerler and Worim all leave the camp site while Xy and the others stay put.* Buzzpot : Hopefully we find him soon , my legs are getting tired! Deerler : It’s only been a minute, how can you be tired already? Worim : Can you two focus?! Our goal is to look for Redcry. Kush : Thank you , bat face! Deerler : Alight fine! *fog covers the forest that they’re in* Buzzpot : Should we call out for Redcry? Kush : Absolutely Kush + Buzzpot : *Shouts out Redcry’s name* *footsteps are heard in the distance* Deerler : Redcry? Is that you? Buzzpot : I think it is! Look! Worim : Redcry please come back to the campsite quickly because I’m not enjoying this darkness... *in the distance , Redcry says “sure thing”* *Redcry comes out of the fog with his eyes closed* Deerler : Redcry cmon’ , the other monsters are worrying about you! Redcry : And so they should! *Redcry’s good eye was not looking good as his pupil turned red , his horns were curlier , his spots dimmed down , his silver coat was getting greyer and his face was getting more and more wrinkly and the claws on his hands and feet grew longer and sharper* Kush : Everyone run! *The four monsters ran back to the campsite while Redcry chases them with a knife laughing like a maniac. As Kush , Deerler , Worim and Buzzpot arrived to the campsite in a hurry , they told the other monsters to hide . As Redcry found all of them , they all ran out from the forest with Redcry still following them. There was a conveniently placed canyon with a small walking space to pass through with sharp rocks on the bottom . all 12 monsters ran across the small gap , when all of them went to the other side , the canyon collapsed . Redcry was still chasing them , but he was on the other side of the canyon , but as he ran , he turned back to normal . He still ran for a bit but that ‘bit’ was cause the end of the chase , but the beginning of even more horrors. Redcry fell down the canyon and his friends heard his suffering as he hit the rocks . Redcry was sent away for medical treatment as he was still alive. But when the monsters tried to treat him , he disappeared! Some monsters say that he was posessed by a demon , that’s why redcry looked all old and wrinkly and had those different appearances! And that , my fellow monsters , was the untold story of Redcry. *Kayna , Pompom and Potbelly were in shock. Dandidoo , Tweedle and Mammott were confused . Clamble hid his face and Furcorn started blinking rapidly . Bowgart and Thwok were not amused.* Thwok : Booring! That story was lame! Furcorn : That’s because Theremind missed a part out! But that’ll have to wait till next Halloween Category:Story